Vehicle antenna units having a plurality of antennas are known, since the vehicles are typically equipped with different telematics functions, such as mobile telephone, radio, satellite locating and the like. Within the context of the currently developing vehicle-to-vehicle or vehicle-to-infrastructure communication (C2X), antenna devices are also being developed which are set up for the data transmission in accordance with IEEE 802.11p which is called DSRC or else ITS-25.
In addition, antennas are already being developed which also contain transceivers and in some cases further electronics in physical proximity or directly integrated in the antenna. In this regard, reference is made to DE 198 43 664 A1, which is incorporated herein, for example, which has a communication system having a communication device which comprises an antenna and which accommodates suitable electronic devices for carrying out CDMA communication. However, the antenna unit shown therein is neither set up to carry out different types of communication nor able to control the communication. For carrying out the communication, it is instead reliant on further vehicle units providing the data intended for transmission and controlling the communication.